The tournement part 2
by xthedarkone
Summary: After Ron's cover is blown it's time for the ultimate fight between two great rivals who will win?


**Kim Possible**

**The Tounement**

**(Part 2)**

We see clips from part 1 of Kim talking about the tounement,Kim and Wade laughing at Ron and him storming out. Then we see Wade talking about Dlanor with clips of Dlanor beating The henchmen and Shego being carried out on a strether. We see Dlanor fighting Monkeyfist with Kim saying "Dlanor is Ron". Ron tells Kim how he wants to prove himself to her then we see them hug. Finally we see Wade Saying to Monique"The big qustion will finally be answered who will win Ron Stoppable or Kim Possible". The last clips is of Kim and Ron staring at each other with the sound of the bell ring.

Opening Credits

We see a shot of a bell ringing Kim and Ron run at each other and begin fighting Ron starts on the offence throwing kicks and punches Kim blocks and dodges with ease,until see grabs both Rons arms under one of hers then she throws a straight punch towards Rons face it looks like a clean hit but Ron in this split second moment move his head out of harms way. Kim looks at him in shock even the family watching gasp. Ron then priz one of his arms loose grabs Kim and kung-fu style throws her behind him. Kim spots she's about to hit the wall in response she flips so her feet touch the wall and bounces off the wall and lands safely she turns to Ron with a single sweat drop on her forehead. We then go back to the Possible house where Monique asks Wade a qustion.

Monique:Wow who knew Ron had such quick reflexes.

Wade:I don't think that was reflex Monique I think it was knowledge.

Monique:Knowledge of what?

Wade:Kim!

Monique:What?

Wade:Think about who has watched Kim fight more then anyone?

Monique:Ron!

Wade:Right so Ron has a good idea on how Kim fights so he knew Kim was going to do that move for move and was prepared for it.

Monique:Really? That's smart for Ron.

Back at the arena Ron walks up to Kim with an unhappy look on his.

Ron:What are you doing?

Kim:What do you mean? You wanted a fight I'am giving you one!

Ron:No! Your still not taking me seriously your holding back arn't you?

Kim looks to one side knowing that Ron is right.

Ron:You need to stop seeing me as your BF and start seeing me as an enemy!

Kim prepares to fight by moving into a fight stance. Ron smiles and Prepares to fight. Kim attacks and there're at it again this time the fight is different Kim is more offence they are fighting equally it is a very even sided battle matching move for move the crowd watch in suspense as they kringe at each blow. We go back to the fight Ron attempts a back roundhouse kick but Kim dodges but Ron quickly spins round and trys to sweep her but she jumps then Ron spins round again and as Kim lands he kicks her in the chest sending her hurtling towards the dorme wall,She quickly recovers and springs off the wall and kicks Ron the force sends him flying smashing him through the plastic Dorm wall and into a concreate one outside the ring.

Ron is beded into the wall with his hands and feet covered in the wall. Kim walks up to him with a smile on her face placing her hand on her hips saying.

Kim:Give it up Ron you can't move you can't fight!

Ron smirks.

Ron:That is where your wrong babe!

The concreate where Rons right hand is starts to crack when suddenly Ron pulls out a huge chunk of concrete and knocks Kim off to the left. She jumps back up and runs towards Ron but then he pulls out the chunk of rock on his left hands knocks Kim back into the ring,She handsprings back to her feet but Ron doesn't let her rest. Ron then jumps from the wall towards Kim and places both hands on Kims shoulders and in slow motion flips over her head but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead almost to mock her. Back at normal speed he lands behind her and spin kicks her in the back sending Kim flying out of the ring and crashing in the damaged wall where Ron had just been causing a hole.

Everyone watching from the crowd to everyone at the Possible home gasp in astonishment after seeing what just took place. Ron jumps infront of the hole and peers inside looking down for Kim,he then stops his eyes open wide and he realises somthing.

Ron:Ooh!

Suddenly Kims feet come swinging down and into the screen kicking Ron in the face sending him hurtling back into the ring Kim walks slowly up to Ron with a serious look in her eyes.

Kim:O.K Ron at first I didn't think you were serious but now I know you want to fight so I'am not gonna pull any punches from now on. I'am giving you 100!

The crowd gasp again then we see what some of the on lookers say.

Mrs Stoppable:No!

MrsPossible:She wouldn't!

Jim&Tim:Ron's a dead man

Monique:I don't get it why is everyone so worried?

Wade:Kim has never put 100 into a fight before she never had to cause of her impressive skills it's too dangerous to even think how much damage she can do when she is really trying I hope Ron knows what he's getting himself into!

Monique:I don't know Wade Ron almost looks happy to hear Kim say that.

As Monique says this we see Ron on the screen getting up an smiling wiping his mouth.

Ron:That's just what I was waiting for.

(At this point I like to imagine Papa Roach playing Blood Brothers in the back ground but you can put in any upbeat fight song you feel is aproapriate) In slow motion again the to get into there fight stance preparing to fight they stare each other out for a few seconds then suddenly they attack. This time their move are impacting with each over every blow they are delievering the same amount of damage the fight in grueling niether side is backing down, every punch one of them throws is counter by a punch or kick from the other. The crowd are watching in ore they can't believe what they are seeing. Eventually both Kim and Ron's hand clasp in a test of strengh,in the seconds that they are locked for they do nothing but stare at each other until they push off from each other and throw on tremendous punch at one another. Their punches impact and the force cause the strong dorm to crack slightly,they pull there fist back and punch again this time their punches do hit,but this time is different we see the two, Kim has her fist in Ron's face, And Ron his his fist in her face.

The crowd all lean foward as the two stand there for a moment,then almost simultanasusly they both fall other and are out cold. The crowd goes silent then Hench announces.

Hench:It looks like a stail mate ladys and gentlemen but we have to have a winner. Start the 10 count whoever is still standing up at the end of it will win!

The ten count begins We see Ron is out cold but Kim has started to move. The familys are on the edge of thier seats. Kim is still moving slightly while Ron is still motionless the 5 count is issued. Then we have a shot of 2 legs beginning to get up to thier feet. The 10 count is up and Hench calls it.

Hench:Here is your winner give it up for...

The camara pans up the the body to reveal...

Hench:RON STOPPABLE!

The crowd is stunned and everyones mouths are wide open no one can believe and understand how it happened when Wade offers the solution.

Wade:It's genetic...

Monique:What? Don't tell me your one of those boys who think Boys are natually stronger then girls!

Wade:No that's not what I'am getting at. It's just that, well I have a medical record of both Kim and Rons physical conditions and Rons arms are approximatly 5 and a half centimeters longer then Kims so when they hit eachother in the face it was Rons punch that did more damage causing Kim in turn to lose the match.

Monique:Oh.

Back at the arena Ron walks over to where Kim is lying and kneels next to her holding her in his arms.

Kim:You won?

Ron nodes his head.

Ron:Barely.

Kim:Well if it makes it worth it I don't see you as helpless anymore.

Ron:That's all I wanted to hear.

Ron packs Kim up.

Kim:You know Ron I can still walk.

Ron:I know but you look so cute when I carry you.

Kim smiles at Ron and wraps her arms round his head as they walk out Ron shouts up to Hench.

Ron:Oh by the way Hench why don't you deliever that Project Nova to Global Justice and save me the trouble!

Hench:Fine!

Hench sounds annoyed

Hench:Let me ask you somthing are you proud of what you've done to me?

Kim and Ron look at eachother and smile.

Kim&Ron:BOOYAH!

**END CREDITS**


End file.
